


On Top Of The World

by EmpW



Category: Looney Tunes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, guys being dudes, just some bros who might be in love with eachother, uh cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpW/pseuds/EmpW
Summary: Sylvester goes on a date/not date with his buddy Calvin and it's totally straight and not gay. Request from @cerebusbeloved on tumblr.
Relationships: Sylvester James Pussy Cat x OC, Sylvester x OC





	On Top Of The World

Sylvester stretched his paws in front of him as he lounged on the windowsill, basking in the warm sun that shone through the glass. Granny had left for the afternoon to play bridge with some of her friends from her reading club, leaving the tuxedo cat alone with only his canary enemy to bother him. 

Normally, a day like this would be spent brainstorming schemes to get that tweety bird once and for all, but on this fine spring afternoon Sylvester had made other plans. 

He looked around, and seeing that Granny had put a blanket over Tweety Bird’s cage to put him to sleep, The cat quickly scrambled up the stairs to raid Granny’s costume chest and find a suitable outfit for his rendezvous with the skittish cat he had befriended several weeks before. 

“Merciful Minerva! When was the last time I wore THIS thing?” He lisped, holding up a smart red bowtie, one that Granny had purchased him back when he was still a kitten. He walked to the mirror and struggled to pull the pre-tied accessory over his head, bumping into furniture and knocking down several knick-knacks from the bookcase as he did so. When he finally had it on, he looked himself up and down. Satisfied, Sylvester Sauntered back down the Staircase. He sat down once more on the windowsill, and waited. 

A few moments passed, and just as Sylvester was tempted to close his eyes for a quick cat-nap, there was a small knock on the glass. 

He jumped, but after seeing who had startled him, he smiled. 

“Calvin!” He exclaimed in a happy whisper, fumbling to unlatch the window’s lock and properly greet his friend. Calvin happily pushed his face against Sylvester, but before he could speak the tuxedo cat shushed him with his paw, pointing up to the sleeping caged bird dangling above them. 

Calvin nodded, and motioned for Sylvester to follow him out of the house and into the flower-filled garden below. 

“Hey Sylvie- is it okay to speak now?” The brown and white mottled cat whispered, looking around nervously. 

“Don’t worry, That pipsqueak can’t hear us down here.” Sylvester reassured him, waving his hand dismissively. 

“Great. Hey, Cool bowtie.” 

“Uh...thanks.” 

Sylvester blushed a little bit, wondering if he had overdressed accidentally. Calvin had been vague about where he wanted to hang out next, but now he was worried the other cat would think he was trying to impress him. He was- but he didn’t need Calvin knowing that. 

“Seriously, it suits you. I guess that’s why they call you a tuxedo cat huh?” Calvin joked, earning a laugh from Sylvester that put him at ease. 

“Heheh, guess so. Say, where are we heading anyway?” He asked, as they began to walk along the sidewalk in tandem. 

“Oh yeah! I totally forgot to say...There’s this big pile of tires at the junkyard that’s super fun to climb. I’ve only been there on my own but I thought it’d be a fun idea for a dat- uh...hang out.” Calvin stammered. 

He looked down at the pavement, trying to play it off as him idly inspecting his paws. Calvin didn’t know if Sylvester was the kinda guy who’d be interested in someone like him. He was pretty standoff-ish when they had met.

Sylvester had been convinced Calvin was only there to steal his prey when they met in an alley after Granny had mistakenly locked him out. But he was warming up to him quicker than the brown and white cat had expected. Last week they split a can of tuna together that had been left behind by picnickers and Calvin could SWEAR Sylvester was bumping his nose against his own on purpose. 

“The Junkyard? Hm...I might need to leave early to get back before the ol’ bat comes back home but...I’d love to.” Sylvester replied earnestly. 

“Race you there?” Calvin suggested, to which Sylvester replied by pretending to count from three, then bolting before finishing his countdown. 

“Cheater..” Calvin thought to himself amused, as he quickly chased after Sylvester toward their destination. 

When the cats had begun climbing the tall tire tower that overlooked the sprawling suburbs, the sun was still bright and cheerful. But as they reached the top, Calvin could see the sun beginning to streak the sky with vibrant pink and purple hues as it set. It took his breath away, and he turned to see if Sylvester had noticed it too. 

Sylvester perched himself on the edge of a tire and looked at Calvin, the white part of his fur reflecting the rosey sky against it like a canvas. 

“Look Calvin- you’re all pink!” He laughed, as Calvin looked down at his own fur. 

“Hey- so are you Mister!” He shot back, both of them had been painted by the sky’s glow.  
Sylvester scooted to make room on the tire for Calvin to sit with him, which he obliged. The two cats quietly watched cars whizz around on the streets below like little bugs, enjoying the thrill of being high enough to see the treetops. 

“Calvin?” Sylvester meowed. 

Calvin looked over at him, face still grinning from the sheer excitement of it all, and the relief that he had picked a place that Sylvester seemed to really enjoy for their evening out. 

“Yeah Sylvie?” He replied, feeling a little twinge of anxiety at what Sylvester might say next. 

The black and white cat took a deep breath. 

“Cal, My life at Granny’s house is so painfully dull...and I thought it’d be like that for the rest of my life. Pursuing that dumb bird for eternity- just to get a little more excitement out of doilies and tea time with a geriatric dinosaur.” He sighed. 

“But,” Sylvester continued. “Meeting you has shown me it doesn’t have to be like that. Not anymore. I’ve lived more these past few weeks with you than i’ve lived my entire nine lives!” He admitted, as Calvin felt his chest puff up a little. Did this mean? 

“Look, I don’t wanna get all mushy all of a sudden but- I wanted to say thanks. Thanks for putting up with me, and making my life worth getting up from a nap.” Sylvester finished. 

Calvin felt like he could cry. He wasn’t sure what to do with all this sudden praise. So instead he leaned his head against Sylvester’s shoulder, a silent gesture to say “You’re welcome.” 

“You’re one heck of a pal, Cal.” Sylvester whispered softly. 

“Right back at ya, Sylvie.” Calvin whispered back.


End file.
